


Alexa, Call Steve

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Alexa, Call... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Misuse of artificial intelligence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: During a conversation with Nat about a certain Avenger, you accidentally ask your Amazon Alexa to call him.





	Alexa, Call Steve

“Come on, Y/N, just admit it, you loooove him,” Nat teased.

“I don’t love him,” you giggled nervously, rolling your eyes. You leaned against the counter and crossed your arms. “I  _ like _ him. A lot.”

Natasha propped herself on her elbows, leaning forward so she could stare at you, a huge grin lighting up her face. “Okay, is it the ‘you want to go out for dinner and dancing with him’, or is it that you wanna, you know...” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“The latter,” you laughed. “I mean, you’ve seen him, right?”

“Uh, yeah, trust me, if he was even remotely interested in  _ me _ like that, I’d be all over him,” Natasha nodded. “But seriously, I think he’s into you.”

“Right,” you muttered. “Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, is into me? I don’t think so.”

“You’re into him, right?”

“Hell, yes,” you sighed.

“You should call him,” Nat suggested, grin widening. “In fact...Alexa, call Steve.”

“Alexa, cancel!” you shouted, cutting off your home assistant before she could call Steve. “He’s not home, he’s inbound from Siberia. He’s not due back until sometime later tonight.”

“Excuses,” Natasha mumbled. “Oooh, I know! You could leave him a message or something?”

“Seriously, Nat,” you sighed. “What am I supposed to do? Say something like, oh, hey, Alexa, message Steve. Tell him I think about him constantly, that I can’t stop thinking about what it would be like if he took me to bed and stripped me slowly out my clothes, kissing every inch of my body and held me down while he ate me out until I was screaming.” You chuckled wryly, your voice thick with sarcasm. “And while you’re at it, tell him I want him to fuck me until I can’t walk, that I want one hand wrapped around my throat while he takes me from behind and the other in my hair pulling it while he talks dirty in my ear.” You finished your tirade, giggling until you couldn’t breathe and shaking your head.

“Your message has been sent,” your Alexa Echo said.

“Wait, what?” you gasped as you turned to stare at the not-as-intelligent-as-F.R.I.D.A.Y. AI sitting on your kitchen counter. You swallowed past the lump in your throat, opened your mouth and closed it again. 

“Did...did she just say ‘message sent’?” you whispered.

“Uh, yeah, I think she did,” Nat replied.

You rushed across the room and even though you knew it wouldn’t make a difference, you started pushing buttons, scrambling to somehow turn back time and erase that message you had just accidentally sent. Your mind was blank, your brain turned off, and you were unable to even think about what you could possibly do to reverse it.

“Shit, shit, shit,” you muttered. “This can’t be happening.”

“Can’t you just cancel it or something?” Nat asked.

“I...I don’t know,” you mumbled. “Alexa, cancel the message to Steve Rogers.”

“I’m sorry,” the AI chirped, “I am unable to perform that task at this time. Please try again later.”

“You bitch,” you growled. 

You cursed the day that Bucky had bought everyone the damn Alexa Echo Dots. It was supposed to be a joke, meant to annoy Tony, but they’d turned out to be handy for messaging and calling privately between rooms, without using F.R.I.D.A.Y., the artificial intelligence that ran the compound. They were used to keep track of shopping lists, create playlists, control the TVs in the rooms, and all that other stuff that Tony insisted F.R.I.D.A.Y. not be used for. 

“What are you going to do?” Nat murmured.

“For starters, kill you for dragging me into this damn conversation,” you grumbled. “Then Bucky for buying these damn things.”

“Uh, you do know we’re both trained assassins, right?” Nat giggled.

“Unfortunately, yes,” you sighed. You closed your eyes and pushed a hand through your hair. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Commander Y/L/N?” the AI responded.

“Can you access Alexa’s operating system and delete all messages sent to Captain Rogers?”

Silence filled the room and you began to wonder if Tony had pulled the AI offline for use on whatever mission he was currently on when a weird beeping sound came from the Alexa on the counter and then F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke.

“I’m sorry, Commander,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, “but, it appears as if Captain Rogers already retrieved his messages.”

“What?”

“It appears as if -”

“I heard you the first time,” you snapped, cutting of F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s Irish lilt. “What am I gonna do, Nat?”

Nat shrugged, but before she could say anything, Alexa’s green and blue lights flashed and a soft chime came from her.

“You have an incoming call from Steve Rogers.”


End file.
